A cluster may include one or more machines. Clusters are often used to increase performance and availability. When a single server computer serves client computers, updating name servers and security mechanisms such that the client computers can find and use services of the server computer and be authenticated is relatively straightforward. Doing these same things in a cluster, however, is challenging.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.